Presley Grey-Larkin
Presley Grey-Larkin (June 4, 1848 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. He was the odlest son of Prescott Grey-Larkin, and the grandson of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Presley is the past life of David Summers. Presley was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Presley Grey-Larkin was born on June 4, 1848 in England, UK. He was the youngest son of Prescott Grey-Larkin. He was of American, Russian, English, Japanese and French heritage. Presley had a younger brother, Presley . Hogwarts In the summer of 1859, Presley received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1859. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Firebending: The ability to control fire. Presley used his internal body heat as a source for his bending. This facet of firebending was a sharp contrast to the other bending arts, which manipulated already present sources of their element, though Presley could also control or enhance flames nearby. Due to its solar affinity, firebending was stronger during the day and at its full power at noon, but completely ineffective during a solar eclipse. When a comet passed close to the planet, his power of a firebending was greatly increased. *''Jet propulsion:'' Presley was able to conjure huge amounts of flame to propel himself at high speeds on the ground or through the air. Normally, this could only be used for short periods of time. *''Breath of fire:'' The breath of fire involved Presley firebending out of his mouth, mixing air from the lungs with the flame, creating a wider, hotter blast. *''Heat control:'' Presley appeared to have the ability to control heat. Using this technique, Presley could heat a wide range of liquids, like water or tea, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice. Heat redirection allowed for the absorption of heat from one hand and passing through one's body and out the other hand. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Presley had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphem, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: He had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Presley was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, and Latin; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic. Master Martial Artist: Presley excelled in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He was proficient in various types of fighting. He had mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and was also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. Among the known were zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This was all thanks to his assassin training, which also made him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Presley had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses 'Appearance' David Summers#Appearance As he is the past life of David Summers, Presley had the same appearance as his relative, with the exception of the hair and the tattoos. 'Personality' According to his brother Phoenix, Presley was initially skeptical, abrasive and immature and was always sharp-witted. He openly expressed his "bender envy" towards his brother when he discovered his ability to bend a second element. Initially, he did not seem to believe that one was meant to be able to bend more than one element, calling Phoenix's abilities "strange". However, he took his responsibility as protector seriously. He could become serious when he desired to or when the need arose and was protective of his brother. This was shown when he violently tackled a novice firebender to the ground after he accidentally burned Phoenix's hands. Presley was also protective of Parker (his brother's best friend), and on an occasion when Parker surrendered himself to Templar agents, Presley immediately prepared to rescue him. Presley also proved to be intelligent, creative, and good at coming up with ideas, even if said ideas were not always good. He was also generally the one who was counted on for determining the strategy of attack. Presley was clearly loyal to his friends, family, and allies. Many times over, he had helped them when he could and when he was needed. However, Presley also seemed to realize the importance – and sometimes necessity – of one having to fight their own battles. When he was attacked by a Templar officer, Pierce, Phoenix and Prewitt rushed in to help him, but he told his friends to stay back as it was his battle to fight alone. He had to prove himself as an Assassin. He tended to be rash, however, and his pride often led to embarrassment. When Presley had been humiliated, his versatility made for a heartfelt apology and changing of his ways. Presley learned to be flexible. He may have been closed-minded at first, but that was because he wanted to protect himself and those he loved. Not long after he started traveling with his cousins, Presley began to change, even to the extent that he humbly apologized to his broter. As he became older, he became more optimistic. He liked to keep smiles on his friends' faces using his wit, sarcastic humor, and overall eccentricity. Presley was an underdog, he was constantly the one who got beaten upon. Some of his plans failed miserably; however, he bravely kept fighting. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Assassin Order members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafim Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1848 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Nobility Category:Slytherins Category:Fire Release users Category:Wind Release users